


Fractured Heart

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Owen losing Katie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fractured Heart  
> Character: Owen  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Notes: Written for tw100 on LiveJournal for the poetry prompt.  
> Summary: It's about Owen losing Katie.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The boy and girl meet at college,  
Have sex and fall in love.  
A proposal is made and accepted.  
The girl's mind plays tricks on her.  
Wearing a ring she doesn't recognise,  
She smiles at the man whose name escapes her.  
He does his best to save her,  
There's blood, gore, death.  
The man is angry, lashes out once,  
Turns his hatred inward after that,  
Employing sarcasm to keep people at a safe distance.  
He mostly does autopsies,  
Dissecting far easier than diagnosing.  
He drinks too much, sleeps around,  
And misses the beautiful girl.  
Love is firmly off the agenda.


End file.
